in the cold but already frozen
by marcoyolo
Summary: It's 1935 in New York City and a psychopathic murderer is on the loose. Eren Jaeger, a reporter for the Wall Maria News, faces the fact that his brother, Armin Arlet, has died at the hands of this elusive killer. Eventually teaming up with Detective Levi Ackerman and Hanji Zoë, they set of to catch this sick, sick puppy and hopefully bring Armin's killer to justice. Levi x Eren


In the Cold but Already Frozen.

**hello all this is my first fanfic so please be nice this is a yaoi will have sex later **

**I do not own snk if i did macro would be alive and him and jean would have many adopted babys**

**i hope you enjoy this depressing mistery romance thing **

* * *

I woke up in my nicely made bed with a yawn, the air was cold and still- like it would be in the month of October in New York City of 1935. I sighed and got up, heading to the clean kitchen. I placed the kettle on the gas stove and lit it; the warm flame next to my fingers felt nice as I lit the stove. I looked out the window and sighed- it had snowed again. I kind of liked the winter; I don't know why I just did.

I sat down in my chair and picked up the daily newspaper. The headlines read '_Dead Body Found in Snowy Grave'. _ Below it read the following:

'_Armin Arlet was found dead last night. The police have yet to realise any details but it seems similar to other murders- young men buried in shallow graves of snow, frozen with what seems to be liquid nitrogen. We have yet to know if any of these young men have been touched sexually, but we will find out soon.  
We are sorry for the family of this young man; Armin Arlet died too early- he was a protégé for greatness and intelligence. We hope that the police will bring this murderer to justice.'  
_And below that read in a smaller font. '_Written by Eren Jaeger'._

I put the paper down and sighed. Yet another victim for the case I was on. Each boy died in a terrible way- frozen alive.  
'What sick fuck would do this?' I thought with distain, gripping the cup tighter in my hands. The murderer would rape them beforehand, disgusting, and the mess he would leave the victims was also disgusting.

I finished my tea and put in in the sink. I headed to my room to put on my finely pressed suit. Strutting to the front door I snagged my trench coat and threw it on. I locked the door and left, the cold air blowing in my hair. The sky was grey, people looked miserable and frightened- probably due to the newest story of Armin Arlet. After a 15 minute walk over the frozen hell with a pit stop at a coffee shop, I reached my work, the police station or as it is better known, NYPD. I walk in with a sigh and bypassed the front desk without sparing to look at the secretary. I walk up the stairs and make way to my office. I unlock the door and walk in, shutting it behind me and putting my trench coat on a hanger. I sit at the mountain of paper work that was once my desk.

"Morning detective grumpy pants~!" I looked over to see my partner, Hanji Zoe, cleaning her glasses while walking into my office.

"Morning, four eyes." I sighed sipping my coffee. Hanji and I had been friends for a long time. Sure, she was annoying a crazy bitch and, well, just insane but she was always there for me in my fucked up life.

"Levi, the chief wants us to go investigate the crime scene and the body, then talk to the family"

"Ugh. So we have to deal with a crying mother. Oh, wonderful." I said coldly as I got up. Irritation pricked me and my mood just lowered more and more into the depths of not giving any shits. It was only 8:15am, wow.

"Well," I grump, getting out of my chair and walking to the office door, "Let's go then. You drive" I say. I grab my trench coat again and made my way to the main level of the department with Hanji in tow.

Walking out into the brisk cold again, I got into the passenger side of the car. Hanji got into the driver's seat and started it up, letting it purr for a moment before cutting into the streets of the city. After about 20 minutes of absolutely horrible traffic, we ended up stopping near a small park with a clearing connected to a trail. I got out of the car and made my way towards them, picking my way through the light layer of snow. Light was shining down on a lump in the snow and when I came closer I saw that the lump was in fact a boy. The light made him look like some kind fucking saint with a bowl cut, shoulder length blond hair and pale skin with a blue tinge. He was just lying in the snow.

Hanji came up behind me, "His name was Armin-"

"Yeah Hanji, I know. I read the paper you know." I said rolling my eyes. I shoved my hands

"Whatever, fact is, he's the same as all the others- frozen with a pomegranate in his hand and the doctor said like all the others he was raped" Hanji sighed.

"So he was raped then…" A voice said from the side. I turned to see a young brown haired boy, tall and writing things down in a note book. The first thing I saw was his eyes, so bright and blue- a blue I have never seen before.

"Brat, you shouldn't be here. Who are you?" I ask with a glare as he puts his dirty little hand out for me to shake.

"Eren Jaeger; I'm a reporter for Wall Mira News" He said with a small smile

I recognized that name from the article I read earlier in the morning, "Oh great a reporter," I rolled my eyes and pushed his hand away roughly, "Get out of here, kid." I sneered "No press!"

The boy looked down. His face almost cracked, his mask of normalcy broke under my words and he looked so…sad, "I'm not just here as press…" He muttered.

"What then, why are you here at a murder scene brat?" I asked him. My tone did not waver in harshness- I wanted him gone. The boy looked like he was holding back tears.

"I'm here to see my dead brother…" He spoke softly, pointing to the dead boy in the snow.


End file.
